1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a compact case comprising a cover integrally formed with a latch at the front portion and a built-in hinge at the opposite side, a circumferential outer frame formed with a latching slot and a hinge mount at the opposite side, a guide liner for filling with cosmetic materials, and a bottom base integrally formed with a hinge at the rear side. More particularly, the present compact case is provided with smooth external features without any protruding portions, and an elastic outer frame that easily may be opened and closed simply by pressing the front of the outer circumferential frame.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional compact case is generally configured with a compartment of the main body for filling with cosmetic materials and a powder puff, and a cover equipped with a mirror on the inside as well as a hinge attaching the rear portion of the cover to the main body for rotatably supporting the case.
A latching device formed in the front portion of the main body and the cover is essential for latching the compact case. There are various structures of latching devices introduced and currently used. However, most conventional latching devices and hinges protrude from the compact cases.
As shown in FIG. 1, the structure of a conventional compact case usually consists of a lower main body (2) for filling with cosmetic materials, a cover (4) being operable for opening and closing, with a hinge attached to the main body (2) and the cover at its rear end. In addition, an inner liner (6) is provided inside of the main body (2) for filling with cosmetic materials and a powder puff (5).
Most conventional compact cases have a dent (2a) and hook (4a) structure for locking and opening the cover (4). Usually, the dent (2a) and hook (4a) are disposed at the edge of the main body (2) and cover, (4) respectively, for engaging each other.
Such a structure must be provided with an additional opening device such as a push button to separate the dent (2a) and hook (4a). Otherwise, a user has to push the cover (4) upward while grasping the main body (2), or place her fingertip between the main body (2) and the cover (4) in order to open the case.
However, it is not convenient to open the cover (4) by pushing and grasping the case or by placing a finger between the main body (2) and the cover (4), as is necessary in dent (2a) and hook (4a) structures. Although a push button device is easy to operate, it presents many problems in assembly and durability.
Further, the dent (2a) and hook (4a) may inadvertently become separated by external impact, causing the case to open and cosmetics to spill from the case into the user's handbag.
Furthermore, protruding parts, such as a hinge system and latching device of the compact case, may cause damage to the handbag or to expensive jewelry in the handbag.